


Coffee Couples

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, logan and virgil are really tired, roman and patton own a coffee shop, their really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Logan and Virgil just finished pulling an all nighter, and they are exasted.





	Coffee Couples

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt, "Analogical "We'd both kill for coffee right now and Virgil won't stop hissing at people" even at Lo Maybe saying this to Royality?"

"Final details.... and done." Logan sank back against the back of his chair, and sighed. It was finally finished.

Next to him a tired groan sounded, "uggghh... what time is it?"

Logan glanced at his analog watch. "It is seven in the morning." A strangled mix between a groan and sob escaped from Virgil's throat.

"Mmm, no! I'm so tired Lo."

Logan yawned, "I understand Virgil, however we must go to class if we are going to turn in this project on time."

A loud hissing noise came from Logan's boyfriend.

"Virgil... did you just hiss at me?"

Virgil mumbled something incoherent before saying, "I don't wanna go..."

Logan sighed tiredly, "Vee, all we have to do is turn in the project, and then listen to her lecture. We can be back before noon."

Logan got up, before extending a hand to Virgil, "Come on, we can go to the cafe before class."

Logan slipped the project into his bag, and the two stumbled out if their dorm hand in hand.

They managed to walk about two feet, before another student who was exiting their dorm with a basket of laundry suprised Virgil by shutting their door. Virgil visibly flinched, before hissing at them threateningly. The student stared at them confused, before Logan apologized, "I'm sorry about him, he gets strange when he's more sleep deprived than usual."

The student nodded slowly, before turning and walking away from the pair.

Logan sighed, "Virgil, starlight, I really need you to stop hissing." He then mumbled to himself, "Maybe Patton or Roman will know what to do."

The two then moved down the hallway, without further incident.

When they stumbled into the cafe a familiar giggle greeted them, "Oh, how are my favorite lovebirds doing!"

Through weary eyes, Logan could see one of the owners of the cafe, Patton, an joyful older man, who always seemed to have a smile, on his face.

"Ah, Patton." Logan mumbled, "We are in dire need of your assistance. I do believe we'd both figuratively kill for some coffee right now."

Virgil mumbled "I'd literally kill..."

Logan shot him a look before continuing, "and Virgil won't stop hissing at people."

"Well that's quite the predicament you're in kiddos! I'm not sure what I can do about the hissing, but I'm sure Ro and I can fix up some coffee for you!"

"Did someone say Roman?" The other owner of the cafe entered, and slipped his hands around his husband's waist so his chin rested on Patton's shoulder.

Patton giggled, "Mmm I did! Our favorite kiddos are sleep deprived, and Vee keeps hissing, although I'm not sure what we can do about that second one."

Roman addressed Logan, "Ah Specs! Don't worry I'm sure with some caffeine in his system he'll be up and running in no time!" Roman pressed a gentle kiss on his husband's collar bone before saying, "I'll get the coffee going."

Virgil called after Roman, "Make it extra strong Princey!"

Ten minutes later the two boys were sipping pipping hot cups of black coffee, listening to Patton and Roman recount tales of their all nighters.

When Logan and Virgil went to leave, the two owners shared some last advice, "Go to sleep as soon as you can kiddos." "Yes! I find cuddling up to someone is very effective!"

Later that day Logan and Virgil tried both Patton and Roman's advice after their class ended. They cuddled up in Logan's bed, falling asleep to the sound of each other's heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
